Chelsea Dagger
by Saw You Twice at the Pop Show
Summary: I said, "Tell me your name, is it sweet?" She said, "My boy it's Dagger," oh yeah.


**Chelsea Dagger  
A GleeFic  
By: Saw You Twice.**

_ "I wonder if she knows I fucked her little boyfriend," _

In the middle of Glee practice, at precisely 4:43 p.m., Rachel Berry leapt onto Santana Lopez like it was the nature channel and she let her fist crash into the Cheerio's nose. And then she proceeded to start sprouting curses like it was going out of style while she kept pummeling the Latina.

When she finally got up, the stunned Santana was just staring at her, blood gushing from her nose before Rachel took her leave from the room. "By the way, I quit," She called over her shoulder. By the time they recovered, she was in her Prius and driving out of town. Stopping at the biggest nightclub she could find, she decided to go get an outfit for the night and lie to her fathers about where she'd be.

That night, she dances in the dark wearing a fabulous minidress and leather boots that make her legs go on for miles. She is the center of the dance floor, she is so damned good. She doesn't drink, and she leaves at four a.m. When she gets back into town in time for school, she goes in wearing her ass-kicking boots, her dress, and her black cardigan from yesterday.

She smells distinctly of a night at the club, and she gets several stares as she walks down the hall. She marches right into Sue Sylvester's office and kicks off her boots and her cardigan before yanking her legs over her head, doing a standing back tuck, and speaking. "I have no problem with being a bitch and doing semi-illegal activities, so long as I don't have to go off of my vegan diet, harm animals, or have nude photos taken of myself."

And like that, Sue's got herself a new Cheerio. And Rachel Berry fits the role perfectly. Sue wonders why no one has seen it- she's ruthless. She got Sandy Ryerson fired, she causes dissention in the Glee club, and she's been in dance training since she could walk. Plus, she's small enough to be thrown around in the air and her legs would look great in the uniform.

So she tosses said uniform -in a red garment bag- and a pristine pair of shoes at the girl before telling her to put her hair into a ponytail and haul her ass to practice afterschool. Rachel smirks and goes off to the bathroom to change and when she comes out, she looks pristine, too. Everyone stares at her, again. She doesn't care- she's a damn Cheerio now, and she's gonna prove that she's a star.

At practice, Sue berates Santana for her busted-up appearance and Rachel dazzles her with a triple-back flip combined with a step-out round-off. Her nearly eidetic memory allows her to memorize nearly all the routines easily, and her bitchy attitude -what the glee club called 'diva-ness'- wins her the fear and respect of nearly every girl in the room.

At the pep assembly the next day, she is unveiled as the new head Cheerio as she whirls around with a pair of pom-poms in hand. Ke$ha sings 'Backstabber' in the background, and the Glee club plus Mr. Schue and Emma gape at the brunette in the red-and-white uniform. She blows them a saucy kiss before dropping her pom-poms to back flip twice and shake her ass at the crowd, showing off her red spanks.

She's so damn devious that by the end of the month, she has systematically taken down the single most terroristic institution in McKinley- she quits the Cheerios and it damn near falls apart. She smirks at Sue Sylvester as she drops her uniform and shoes off. She's sure the woman will burn them.

She doesn't go back to glee, but she's made it considerably easier for them to go about their daily activities. She throws herself into dance classes, vocal classes, and even tap dancing classes. And she shocks the student body yet again when, as the final buzzer for the endgame of the season for the football players, she runs out onto the field.

It's raining, pouring even, and Finn Hudson, along with the rest of the crowd, watches her run straight at the left tackle and throw her shapely arms around him, followed by her shapely legs, and Noah rips off his helmet so he can thoroughly kiss the girl in his arms.

She returns to glee a week later and they take Sectionals. Santana Lopez sings in the back after the incident in which she dropped the V-Card and set off a serious ass-kicking from Rachel Berry. Quinn Fabray kisses Matt Rutherford after they perform, possibly giving her mother a heart attack. Brittany shrugs in her cutely dazed way and hurries over to kiss Santana after she sees Puck and Rachel practically molesting each other and Quinn and Matt's sweet kiss.

And life is as good as it gets in high school for Rachel Berry.


End file.
